The invention relates to an electrical door opener which can be set up both for closed-circuit current operation and for open-circuit current operation.
Door openers of this kind have the advantage that they can be changed over from closed-circuit current operation to open-circuit current operation and vice versa as required. This already has advantages in respect of production and storage. A further advantage is that the changeover can also be carried out during service, for example in order to allow a door to be opened for safety reasons in the event of a power outage.
EP 0 792 985 B1 describes a door opener of this kind in which setting of the mode of operation the mode of operation can be changed by pivoting the armature, with the armature being operated by an electromagnet and this releasing or blocking a switchover means which interacts with a door opener latch. During closed-circuit current operation, the switchover means is blocked when the electromagnet is in the energized state and released when the electromagnet is in the unenergized state. During open-circuit current operation, the switchover means is blocked when the electromagnet is in the unenergized state and released when the electromagnet is in the energized state.
The object of the present invention is to specify a door opener of said kind which can be adjusted in another way.